slayers_4_the_futurefandomcom-20200214-history
Slayers Fight! TCG manual
Under Construction* Please be aware that this is a translation of a translation. I have only been able to find the full card instructions in Spanish, I am not a native Spanish speaker. This is also not a direct translation of the Mini game pamphlet/manga (as in, there won't be any of the character dialogue), and will likely be slightly restructured and condensed to flow better to English readers. If you know the rules and have read them and notice any glaring errors, PLEASE contact FashionistaLina (talk) or comment on the talk page. Instructions =Introduction= The primary goal of this game is slightly different in that the objective isn't entirely to just defeat your opponents, but to score ten total points. This can partially be achieved of course by attacking your opponents, but other ways of obtaining them are by completing goals outlined in your client cards, and defeating character cards. The game can also end if the card deck is empty and the player is completely out of cards. The winner can be determined by whoever had the most point by the time the cards ran out. =Preperations= Before you can begin to play you need a minimum of two players. Each player must assemble their deck. Each deck must have 40 cards, and at least one client card. The 40 cards can be chosen from all of the cards that the player has available, but it is encouraged that most of the cards be character and spell type cards. You should also be sure to have at least some event and support cards. If you'd like, you can also add additional client cards. The only requirement is that there can only be four of the same type of card. SO, for example you can only have a max of four fireball cards in your deck. One other thing that is encouraged (although not technically in the manual) is that the players have some sort of system to keep track of the events going on in the game, such as turns, stats, amount of cards played (like recording how many spell cards played). To start the game, players can either agree on who will start, or they can roll a die or play rock, paper, scissors. =Final notes= As mentioned before, the object of the game isn't just to eradicate your opponent, but to score 10 points, or empty your opponents deck. These two methods are closely related. (This will be expanded upon soon). There are many ways to score points and reflect the players score. The score can be determined by the amount of character cards defeated by the player, The score can also be boosted by making attacks against client or objectives or lack there of. Those points can reflect in the deck and will increase the possibility of running out of cards. In addition you can use your own deck in conjunction with a client card during your own performance. This will increase your odds of running out of cards. Terms of the game This section is a step by step for game play. Here we will discuss game play in terms of Player 1 (you) and Player 2 (your opponent). Each play is represented in the game by a client card, which servers as an avatar for the player. Your client card will play through the cards, and will be subject to some restrictions. The cards that will mainly be played are character cards, which can be used as allies by Player 1, or enemies if held by Player 2. The character cards are represent characters from virtually ever major Slayers media format. Some are from the novels, others from the manga, and some from the anime. Apart from character and client, you will also be using event and support type cards (Which will be expanded upon later). Most of these cards will be used during your turn, but some cards can also be used during your opponents turn. During your turn, your characters will join the battle field, attack, or cast spells. Each turn is divided into five phases (which will be covered more thoroughly in their own sections). These stages are card adjustment, performance, battle, invocation, and shift turns. To help clarify the way the turns work, I'll provide an example of the furst ten moves of a game. There are three stacks that your cards will through out the game be placed. Your primary deck stack (where you will draw your cards from). There is the score stack, where characters defeated in battle will go, and the graveyard, where your discarded or used up extra cards will go. The battlefield can either be the play mat (Which is increasingly difficult to find) or can just be whatever surface you have nearby that is big enough to play. The battlefield will be split in half between Player 1 and Player 2, and their respective cards. Your half of the field will also be divided into two zones, the front lines (which directly faces the enemy). In the front lines you will want to put your most durable character cards, ones that can take attacks and issue melee damage. You also have the rear guard which is where you will put your weaker characters or your long range attackers or spell casters. - Each card type (other than client) will also have timing specifications to determine at what phase it should be used. Sometimes these specifications are restrictive, while other times it can be informative. For example, the timing specifications when it comes to event type cards determines at what phase of each turn the card can be played, and also at what stage is it's effect is resolved. or if it is a permanently in play. The phases that can be used are: card adjustment phase, performance phase, battle phase, battle phase or invocation phase, end of turn phase, and the most generic, any phase. - (Moment section needs more attention) Battle Field When laying out your battle field you can lay your cards out however you choose so long as you leave a defined boundary between you and the other player. There is a paper play mat that was produced a long time ago, but it is no longer manufactured. For the purpose of making things easier to explain, we will use this set up the explain: 1. Scoring deck: Your scoring deck is where characters that are defeated in battle are discarded. 2. Front guard: Front guard is for your melee and durable characters. Keep in mind that characters in this zone will also take melee attacks from the enemy, so it is important to make sure the characters here can withstand melee attacks. You always want at least one character here. 3. Permanent spells: This section is for spell cards that will either have a permanent effect, or an effect that will last for several turns. The purpose of this is to help the player remember which effect cards are currently active. For single turn spell cards (Like windy shield) It is advised to lay those cards under the spell caster and then just discard them after your turn is over. 4. Rear Guard: This section is for characters with range attack (mostly spell casters) and weaker characters you want to protect. 5. Permanent Events: Similar to spells, some events will last several turns or last the whole game. Group them together. 6. Client: Where your client card is placed is really not important, but it's important to remember your goals and how close you are. 7. Deck: This is where you draw your unused cards from. 8. Graveyard: All cards that are not relevant for your scoring deck go here (such as used spell cards and event cards). Types of cards Many types of cards have been mentioned throughout this guide and this section will explain each one in depth. Each type of card has a different background border color. Client cards have a blue border, Character cards have a purple border, Spell cards have a pink border, Support cards have a yellow border, and event cards have an aqua border. Every single card will have the card number and the rarity in the lower right hand corner. Cards with a circle are labeled as essential, even though there are not very many of them throughout the game. in total, there are only 30 cards that hold this symbol. The triangle represents common ards. Triangles are the most plentiful cards. The majority of cards in the game are this type, so you will likely find multiples of the same cards in your pursuits. The diamond shape is less likely to be found and represents uncommon cards. Even though they are uncommon, they are not that hard to find. The star symbol represents rare cards. These cards are usually stronger cards but are sometimes just cards that are popular characters or are special in some way. The clover represents rarer cards like holographic cards. The heart symbol represetns promotional cards. This means you cannot buy them like normal cards, and are sold or given away at exclusive events or with certain products. Now that general information is covered, we will get more in depth with the individual card types. =Card Types= Client The client card represents the player. Each client card will be able to do different things based on their individual attributes. The client card also cannot be changed at will. So while you may have other client cards in your deck, you will not be able to swap out your client without another card that has the effect. Each client card has attributes. These attributes On each turn, during the ‘performance’ phase, the player can choose 1 of the attributes of their client and accumulate 1 point for it. These points do not run out when they are used, for they will continue to accumulate turn after turn and are able to be used for calling more characters (and more powerful ones) each time. Each ‘client’ card has 4 spots for attributes, and according to the rules, you can have 1, 2, 3, or 4 different attributes. On the other hand, there are 2 important basic concepts that you must know about client cards: the objective and the weakness. The objective of the client is your purpose, and what you are pursuing. Completing the client’s objective will win the player a number of specific points that are indicated by each card. The objective is unique to each client card and can be defeated by a specific character or by a specific amount of characters, or by using certain cards. In comparison to the objective, there is the weakness of the client. It is an action that can be detrimental in the hands of the enemy player (or sometimes your own) and that will make you lose points, and in some cases can make the enemy player gain points. Like with the objective, the action can be to defeat another character or number of characters, through some other type of card or action. Remember that the client card can be found in every moment on the battlefield, for what the enemy player can clearly see which is your weakness and, therefore, can try to meet the requirements to activate the weakness. Client cards also can contribute to scoring in battle. If all of your character cards are defeated, then the client card becomes the focus of your opponents attacks. For each of your opponents character cards that attacks your client card, your opponent will gain one point. Next we'll cover the details of the client cards. On the left is a blank client card with each space labeled. Each number represents a different part of the card. On the right we have a regular client card with the details filled in. The details of the left card are as follows: 1. Attributes There are four places for attributes on every card (although not every card will have four attributes). On the right we can see 3 attributes: Popularity (top triangle), common sense (left, square) and physical strength (right, pentagon). 2. Illustration Every card has an illustration. Most of the characters and client cards outside of the main cast are either obscure characters from the novels (Possibly the anime as well) or were made for the game. 3. Name Very straight forward, it is the name of the card. 4. Card Type The type of card, in this case it is a client card. 5. Artist (of the illustration used) This area contains the name of the artist who did the illustration used on that card. Most of the cards are done by the original manga artist, Rui Araizumi. The other cards are done by Tommy Otsuka or Shoko Yoshinaka 6. Objective A short blurb about your objective. For the card on the right it says "Strong Win!" And is worth 4 points. 7. Objective Details Additional details to your objective, and how to fully carry it out. For our example it says " "When a level 1 character controlled by the player defeats an enemy with a level of 3" 8. Weakness A short blurb about your weakness. Our example says "Lack of practice". And it will cost the player 2 points. 9. Weakness Details Additional details to your weakness, and how it is exploited. Our example says "if the player fails to defeat any enemy before Turn 7". So if by turn 7 you have failed to kill any enemy cards, you will lose 2 points. 10. Copyright A small annotation copyright of the game and their authors. On all the cards it is almost the same, with the exception that the first series came out in 1999, the first expansion in 2000, and the second expansion in 2001. The copyright belongs to Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi, ORG and Kadokawa Shoten. 11. Number and rarity symbol The individual card's number in the series and the rarity symbol. Character Character type cards (キャラクターカード = Character Cards) Are the cards you use to execute attacks against your opponent. Some client cards may have attributes that can help your battle characters. This combination of effects can completely turn the battle in your favor if used correctly. 1. Attributes 2. Attack Stats 3. Defense Stats 4. Character Name 5. Type 6. Level 7. Magic Points 8. Cooperation Value 9. Illustration 10. Card Type 11. Artist 12. Special Ability 13. Special Ability Description 14. Copyright 15. Number and rarity symbol Spell 1. Magical Power 2. Attack Stats 3.Conjuring Time 4. Name 5. Magic Type 6. Illustration 7. Card Type 8. Artist 9. Objective 10. Additional information 11. Copyright 12. Number and rarity symbol Support 1. Requirements 2. Name 3. Illustration 4. Card Type 5. Artist 6. Objective 7. Effect 8. Copyright 9. Number and rarity symbol Event 1. Attributes 2. Name 3. Illustration 4. Card Type 5. Artist 6. Moment 7. Effect 8. Copyright 9. Number and rarity symbol